The Space in Between: Malik's Story
by NevaehNovella
Summary: The memories and events that take place in the time and space between The Secret Crusade: After the death of his brother, Kadar, and the events that took place in the ruins of Solomon's Temple Malik struggles with coming to terms with the fractured pieces of his life and receives guidance in a most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! If you are wondering how this story came to be well...let's just say I made a bet I intend to win. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**_

_I don't know how it happened, but it happened._

_And I cannot bring myself to regret any of the events that followed after._

_There was a slight chill in the air the day I met you; I remember it well..._

Chapter 1:

It had been a habit of his since he arrived in Jerusalem, he would arise at some ungodly hour in the early mornings and would greet the sun from the rooftop of the Assassin's Bureau.

He knew why he awoke each morning with an early start, he just wished he could forget.

I could never forget you. Malik thought as he remembered his brother's smiling face.

Kadar...

Malik sat idly on the edge of the buildings roof, admiring the early morning colors of the sky, while basking in the warmth of childhood memories from long ago.

You were brash and foolish, he thought of his younger brother as he trained to be an Assassin, but you learned.

You were also determined, bright, hopeful, and loyal to the very end...

His eyes began to sting; a warning that the well concealing his tears would break soon.

You were also brave, brother.

The sharp pain from the memory was just too much to bear, and he allowed his tears to fall.

The peacefulness of the early morning air was interrupted by a slight chill that put Malik's sharpened instincts on edge. He wasn't sure why, but he had the strange feeling that he was being watched.

His intuition was rarely misleading.

He sat casually, trying to act as naturally as he could muster, it was not that common for people to be awake this early hour up on the city's rooftops. Keeping his head lowered he used his peripheral vision to scan the areas left and right of him; he spotted some sort of figure to his left, and he slowly turned his head as to not raise suspicion, to catch a better glimpse of the unknown presence. He felt knots tightened in his chest when his eyes fell upon a young woman sitting on the rooftop next to his location, and gazing at him with curious lapis eyes.

She was a foreigner, that was for certain. If her eyes were not a dead give away, then her golden hair, and ivory skin were indicators that she was not a native of the region.

She looked at him, and he looked her, all the while wondering why she kept looking at him.

Why is she staring? But...

The longer he stared at the more he noticed of her; she was quite lovely to look at he was man enough to admit it, but the feeling she gave him was quite strange to him and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Why am I staring?

"H-hello." Malik greeted with a small wave, wondering if she knew the language of the land.

She smiled, and returned the greeting, "Bon jour."

I suppose you don't know the language. But, I don't know yours either.

She extended one of her long delicate fingers and Malik watched with curiosity as she wiped the areas below her eyes.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Eh?

Malik looked at her with confusion, he had no idea as to what she just said.

"Est-ce que tu vas bein?" she said again, still gesturing underneath her eyes.

What?

He felt a drop of moisture roll down the side of his cheek, and he understood what she was asking him.

Shit!" He swore as he quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his coat sleeve.

"I'm fine." he said quickly, avoiding her crystal gaze.

It was only after he wiped the last of the tears away that he felt brave enough to look her in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat, when he looked over at her. She had the same look she had in her eyes Kadar would often have when he looked at Malik.

Concern.

Why are you looking at me like that? You don't know me, but I don't know you either.

He would admit that it was a ridiculous notion to care about the feelings of someone you just met, but for reasons beyond him, Malik cared.

And he didn't want her to worry about him.

"I'm fine." he said again, this time with a reassuring smile and a calm demeanor.

She looked at him as though she didn't fully believe the tone and conviction he put on in his voice, but she smiled at him none the less.

What a way to begin the day.

The first yellow rays of sunshine stretched across the streets of Jerusalem. He was beginning to enjoy the strange woman's peaceful company, which is why disappointment filled him as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Well," Malik began with a sigh, "I hate to leave, but I'm afraid I have work to do."

He could tell by the look on her face that she did not understand a single word that came from his mouth. Malik knew it was a pointless effort to try and communicate with her, but he didn't want to leave her without a word.

"I hope we meet again." He said giving her a smile that reached his hazel eyes. "Good bye." he departed with a wave.

Malik walked back over the the bureau's rooftop entrance, just before he descended down the ladder he heard her voice call out.

"Au revoir!"

He turned and saw her smiling and waving at him.

Her smile brightened his, and he gave her one last good bye wave.

"Au revoir." he whispered as he descended down the ladder that lead back to the confines of the bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, and welcome back...So there is a funny story as to how this chapter was written and edited out...but that's a story for another time. Let me know what you think. I hope it is not too weired. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2:

There was no reason for him to go out into the market place at this hour of the morning, but he went anyway. He was feeling restless and used any excuse to venture out beyond the boundaries of the bureau. His thoughts occasionally drifting back to the encounter he had not too long ago.

_Who was she?_ Malik wondered, as he mindlessly kicked a small rock out of his path, _And why was she out on her own? What was she doing?_

Malik debated on whether or not he should send word to Al Mualim about her presence or not; in the end he decided not to report anything to the master yet. He would monitor the situation and proceed from there.

"Excuse me." Malik said to two men as he rounded the corner in the market place. Out of habit he took a few brief mental notes on the two of them.

One was just a few inches taller than the other, with a muscular build, wearing the uniform of the city guards. The other man had a smaller build, and wore a tunic that appeared just a bit to big for him, but he could tell by the healthy look in the man's face that he was in decent shape. Most likely from making his living at being a messenger.

The two men took a step back to allow Malik to walk by, "Our apologizes, sir. the taller of the two men said.

Malik raised his hand in a gesture of thanks to the men as he passed them by.

They then turned their attention back to each other to converse.

"So," The shorter man began, "where is it that you would like me to go, today? And to who shall I be delivering this message to?"

"I need you to deliver the message to Tahal."

That name caught Malik's attention. He recalled a message sent to him by Al Mualim about gathering information on a man named Tahal.

Looks like I picked a good time to come to the market.

He casually made his way over to one of the vendors stalls and made as though he was browsing through their wares when really his attention was directed at the two men behind him.

"You can find him at one of his warehouses, in the barbican. Do you know the way?"

"I do."

"Excellent."

Next was the sound of coin exchanging hands.

"This is only half the cost." The messenger said.

"Half now, and half when you return back with a reply."

He heard the messenger snort with annoyance.

"I'll wait here." The guard said ignoring the messengers annoyance, "Now get going, my wife is at home waiting for me."

"Yes, yes."

Malik heard the messenger leave the area in a rush, and he cursed under his breath.

If the messenger had no need to return to the guard with a reply he would have tried to tail him and gather more information regarding Tahal, but even if he had not had to return to the area there was a small chance that he would be unable to catch the man.

His jaw clenched at the thoughts of the man whose fault it was for his current position in life.

_You cost me my rank as an assassin, but worst of all your arrogance cost my brother his life._

He felt a slight pain as his teeth grounded together.

_Why did he not kill you? Why are you still allowed to soar, when I must remain grounded. Why is it me that is being punished and not you, Altair? Why?_

"Either buy something or leave!" A young childish voice piped up at him.

His hate filled thoughts came to a halt.

He looked down and saw what he assumed was the stall owners son looking up at him with crossed arms, doing his best to appear intimidating, but only ended up looking slightly comical.

"Abba doesn't like it when customers take too long to buy something. He says they block his merchandise from real buyers eyes."

"Sorry," Malik said, hiding his amused smile, he did not want to insult the young boy. It seemed he was doing his best to run his father's stand in his absence.

Out of respect for the boy he purchased a small vial of a familiar green herb.

"Here." he said handing the boy more than what the substance was worth.

"Thank you, sir." the boy said accepting the money.

He wrapped the vial in a protective scarf made of silk before handing it over to Malik.

"Thank you." said Malik.

He pocketed the vial before begrudgingly heading back in the direction of the bureau.

There was work that needed to be done, and against his wishes it was work that was now his responsibility.

Malik had just began work on a new map when the sound of someone crashing down into the bureau caused him to tear his attention away from the map to attend to his visitor.

He had been expecting to see a novice standing in the doorway when he looked up from his map, instead he found Altair standing there instead.

_You!..._He clenched his fist tightly that the bones in in knuckles had cracked.

"Safety and Peace, Malik..." His tone may have been sincere, apologetic even, but Altair's eyes did not meet his.

_Of course you don't have the guts to look me in the eyes, you dog!_

"Your presence here deprives me of both." Malik growled, glaring daggers at Altair. "What do you want?"

"Al Maulim has sent me to-"

"To perform some task in order to redeem yourself." Malik spat.

_As is you could ever redeem yourself, you bastard!_

The longer Altair stood there, avoiding his gaze, the urge to kill the man grew stronger.

"So," Malik snapped, "Tell me. What is it that you know?"

"Tell me what you can about the one they call Tahal."

_Does he really expect me to help him that easily?!_

"It is your duty to locate and assassinate the man, Altair," Malik said matter of factly, "not mine."

He turned his back away from the man, expecting him to leave and to complete one of his journey's in his quest for redemption.

He should have known better.

"You do well to assist me." Altair said with his personal tone of arrogance, "His death benefits the entire land."

Malik rounded back on him, "Do you deny that his death benefits you as well?"

The mask Altair had put up for Malik had finally slipped, and he allowed his true feelings for him to be revealed. They were the same as Malik's.

"Such things do not concern you." He growled.

"Your actions very much concern me!" He bit back, clutching at the fabric of where his missing limb would have been, had it not been for Altair.

"Then don't help me." He said tearing his gaze away from Malik's.

_Of course you don't want to look at the results your actions caused you coward!_

"I"ll find him myself." He briskly turned away and began to walk away.

Malik was fine with letting Altair wonder about the city blindly, after all it was his responsibility to see an end to these Templar's.

But...

It was also his duty to stop the Templar's as well, and by not aiding a brother of the order he was neglecting his duties as an assassin.

He might not be able to go out into the field ever again, but he was assassin none the less.

_Fuck!_

"Wait, wait." Malik said quickly before he could change his mind, "It won't do to have you stumbling about the city like a blind man."

He looked over and saw that he had Altair's attention.

"To the north near the masque of this district, you'll be able to gather some information there."

"Is that all?" Altair scoffed.

_Ungrateful son of a whore!_

"It is more than what you deserve." Malik said, his tone putting an end to the conversation.

"Very well, then I'll begin my search."

Malik's eyes bore into the back of Altair as he walked away from him. He watched Altair leave the bureau with haste.

The man was out of his sight but his hatred continued to boil; His want and lust to hurt the man seethed within him. His hand trembled with fury, and Malik felt as though his anger was about to boil over. Blindly Malik swept up a nearby book and threw it furiously at the wall, sending papers flying everywhere.

He looked at the mess he created, his hatred subsided and had been replaced by frustration.

_Damn it all!_ Malik rubbed at his eyes, he felt the warning signs of a migraine approaching.

He would have to clean up his mess later, at the moment he needed to calm down and he needed a quick solution.

He removed the vial from his pocket and headed to the privacy of his sleeping quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is one little fun fact about this story...I listen to Amber Pacific when I type it out. I don't know why but their song "When I found you" seems to be a driving factor to keep writing and finish this thing, and for some reason the song seems to go with the scene. I don't know, let me know what you guys think. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 3:

Malik basked in the evening sunlight, the effects of the herb he had purchased were settling in his system, toning down the anger and resentment he felt towards Altair.

The damn fool had botched the assassination and had made Talahal's death a public execution instead. Malik did not hold back when he lashed out at Altair for his foolish mistakes; he was not surprised when the man tried to defend his actions.

Afraid that he might actually kill the man as he rested within the bureau that evening Malik had ordered Altair to report back to Al Maulim.

There was no reason for him to remain within the city anymore.

Altair did not argue with Malik this time; he left the bureau without a word. He didn't even wait for the warning bells to stop ringing.

_ Why did Al Maulim allow you to live? _He wondered as he watched the sun set through hazy eyes.

_Why? What you did was unforgivable. How many lives were lost because of your arrogance? Not just my brother's but my brothers in arms as well._

Malik looked out towards the horizon but found no answers there, only another day coming to an end.

Out of curiosity he looked over next door to see if the girl from this morning had returned to watch the sunset as well, but to his disappointment she was not there.

"Damn." He muttered turning his face back to the warm rays of the sun; he needed a pleasant distraction to quell the sorrowful feeling that loomed over him, before he drifted off into another sleepless night.


End file.
